


Killer Date

by Totalspiffage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hey lets go kill this guy that's a good first date right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: Sombra follows Widow on her yearly excursion to France, this time with a tempting proposition even Widowmaker can't resist.





	Killer Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WLW wednesday, a thing I'm trying to get going where I write something wlw related on wednesday, it's pretty short and ideally I could see this really panning out over several chapters but I knowwww i'm not gonna have motivation for that so imagine it goes great .

Widowmaker always felt like Sombra knew too much about her. It was true, though, Sombra knew too much about everyone. Sombra knew everyone’s name, even the grunts Talon threw at them as meat shields. Widow suspected she knew who controlled Talon, too. The higher-ups clearly disliked their best weapon spending time with her, but it was nice to rebel. She trusted Sombra, to at least a personal extent. 

But this was different. Sombra wasn’t supposed to know about her little jaunts out to Paris. And yet, here she was “coincidentally” in the same cafe as her, half a world from their functioning HQ.

Right. 

Eyes narrowed, Widowmaker approached her. Sombra pretended (quite badly) not to notice. She studied her nails, anything but look at the woman nearing her. When it was unavoidable, she acted surprised in a way that would put the worst actor to shame.

“Oh! Amé! What a surprise.”

“What are you doing here?” Widow said, sitting across from her.

Sombra merely rolled her eyes and waved a hand, “Relax, spider, I let you see me. You know that. I followed you, so what?”

“For what purpose.”

“Perhaps,” Sombra replied, stirring her café au lait, “I wanted to make sure you were okay, is that so hard to believe?”

Widowmaker huffed, “Of course it is. You work on your own terms.”

Sombra just laughed and took a sip, looking out the window, “It’s a rough world out there, and you’re caught in a web already, catching flies for someone else. It’s hard to get you where Talon can’t find you, and yet, once a year, I can. I’ve got something for you.”

She pulled up a picture. Her and Gerard, before. They were laughing, clearly enamoured, spinning in a waltz that was more Gerard stumbling over her feet than anything. The violet light from Sombra's interface made them seem almost rosy in the light of the ball they'd both attended. Widow felt her throat tighten of its own volition. Emotions.

“I know who did this, spider, and they won’t be missed. How about we go on a date?” Sombra said, voice full of bravado.

“A date? I had plans, I wanted to go home, to-,”

“To wallow in feelings Talon doesn’t know you still have? Please, mix it up this year. Spend it with me, and maybe we can have a little fun?”

She thought for a moment, wondering what exactly Sombra’s angle was. Did she need more dirt on her? No, she would have opened with it. Blackmail is good bait, she'd once said. This may have been a gesture, but Widow couldn't guess why. Perhaps she just needed help. “What do you get out of this?”

“I want his info, and you wouldn’t mind seeing him killed. Of course, I could handle it myself, but you know, I like seeing you after a good kill. It’s- uh- kinda hot.” Sombra shrugged and looked away a little. She was telling the truth.

Widow just arched an elegant eyebrow, “You are hopeless sometimes. I could kill you in an instant.”

"Ooh la la," Sombra fanned herself for effect, “So many promises, spider, keep talking like that and you can get me in bed anytime.”

Widow just scoffed and stood, looking out the window. The wind was blowing, but the cold didn’t make her feel anything. She thought of this man, the one who had led Talon’s project to brainwash and turn her, and there was excitement, barely there, and tempting. She wanted to be the one to do it. Sombra was offering the chance, and asking for nothing but her time. It would be nice to kill outside of an order. Perhaps it just showed how twisted she'd become, but the programming really was hard to work around. She had come to enjoy the hacker. She was talented, and more honest than she intended sometimes. It was refreshing.

And, her brain added unhelpfully, she was very pretty. That certainly didn't hurt her case. Widow found herself picturing her hands in her teammate's hair, finding out exactly what use retractable nails serve, and perhaps if she had any other useful modifications. That settled it. She needed to indulge, and Sombra was certainly not a bad candidate. At least she knew Sombra wouldn't kill her.

“Very well. It is a date. If all goes to plan, well-,” she looked over at Sombra with a smoldering smirk, “I may allow the night to take us elsewhere afterward.”

Sombra just gaped for a moment, “Seriously? I was kidding but okay, yes, sure we can make that happen, let’s go!” She jumped up and led the way to the door, eager as anything as Widow followed, vaguely amused by the teammate whose company she had come to enjoy.


End file.
